Приземленные
by Tango1
Summary: Кристина находит красоту во тьме... но какова цена? Мой рассказ 'Earthbound' в переводе Nouvelle. My story 'Earthbound', translated into Russian by Nouvelle.


Фик - Earthbound/Приземленные/  
Автор - Tango  
Переводчик - **Nouvelle** (LonelyBlueCat)  
Рейтинг - PG  
Основа - скорее фильм, но это маловажно.  
Саммари - Кристина находит красоту во тьме - но какова цена?  
Посвящение - _Эта история посвящается памяти моей бабушки, которая учила меня видеть красоту во тьме, слышать музыку в словах, и любить без сожалений._  
Дисклеймер - все персонажи принадлежат Гастону Леру, автор и переводчик не извлекают материальной выгоды от их использования.

* * *

**Приземленные**

Говорили, что Рауль де Шаньи продал душу дьяволу, чтобы заполучить такую жену, как Кристина, и не прогадал. Но, впрочем, слухи не всегда бывают правдивы.

Поначалу говорили, что Кристина де Шаньи была чужой, и это было правдой, но не в том смысле, который предполагался.

Потом заговорили о том, что Кристина де Шаньи красива, и это было правдой, но не в том смысле, который предполагался.

Позже стали говорить, что Кристина де Шаньи счастлива.

Ее день начинался спустя минуту после восхода солнца. Она целовала мужа, накидывала домашнее платье и занималась своим туалетом, перекидывалась словечком с поваром о планах на обед, потом опять легко взбегала наверх в детскую, не обращая внимания на боль в спине, как раз вовремя, чтобы застать пробуждение детей. Для нее не было ничего прекраснее или драгоценнее этих первых мимолетных мгновений: их встрепанные головы с трудом отрываются от подушек, маленькие кулачки протирают затуманенные сном глаза, первый радостный возглас обоих "Мама!", приветствующий ее. Близнецы, мальчик и девочка. Она не знала большего чуда, чем момент, когда она впервые взяла их на руки и поняла, что она дала им жизнь, что она оберегала их собственной плотью, и кровью, и костями. Тогда она в первый раз почувствовала гордость за свое тело. В первый раз она смогла понять себя.

Утренние часы проходили в наблюдениях за уроками детей, в заботах о доме; днем, когда ее муж возвращался, они вместе с удовольствием обедали, или, иногда, перед обедом прогуливались по парку. Больше всего они любили осень, ее миловидное очарование хрусткого золота, ложащегося под ноги, черную сеть ветвей над головой в бахроме последних лучей солнца, и листья, вальсирующие вниз, к ним на землю. Тихая ясность октябрьского воздуха, превращающаяся постепенно в пронизывающий холод ноября, пока деревья роняли свои высыхающие слезы. Такую красоту редко ценят молодые влюбленные, но они ведь когда-то были детьми и вместе учились видеть истинную природу вещей.

Осенью дни были коротки, так что и ужин бывал недолгим и торопливым. Они усаживались за стол в столовой, все четверо; дети, одетые в лучший бархат и кружева, широко распахнувшие глаза и притихшие. Кристина с мужем негромко беседовали, о том, что, как им думалось, их дети будут вспоминать потом. Под столом носок ее правой ноги соприкасался с носком его левой. Ароматы жареного гуся и картофеля туманили столовое серебро паром, скрывая его зеркальный блеск. После ужина дети поднимались наверх и она укладывала их в кроватки. За маленьким белым окошком детской садилось солнце; словно алый сигнальный огонь маяка, подрагивающий на зубчатой границе леса и пятнающий облака розовым и лиловым, приглушаемый голубоватым покровом наступающей зимы. Ей нравился свет, бьющий в глаза, и она никогда не отворачивалась.

Она плотно задергивала шторы, заставляя ночь прийти в детскую раньше, так, чтобы она смогла увидеть, как ее дети выглядят в темноте. Темные глаза и дрожащие ресницы, лицо сына теряется в тени. Серые глаза и похожие на осень локоны волос ее дочери. Оба следят за ней с детской сосредоточенностью.

Иногда по вечерам, если было время, они пели, простые песенки на языке, принадлежавшем детству Кристины, который она сама понимала не больше, чем дети - но вспоминала, как их поет невидимый голос ее матери, и слышала вновь в плаче отцовской скрипки. Голоса детей были милее, чем голос матери, живее, чем скрипка отца, нежнее, чем тот, самый красивый голос, из всех, которые она знала. Когда они пели, они закрывали глаза. Кристина знала, что это она будет помнить всегда, хранить в глубине памяти до того дня, когда они перестанут ей принадлежать. Запечатленные в душе, они станут защитой от искушения лет, когда в минуту печали, она, возможно, произнесет с беспомощной горечью те последние слова, которые и становятся признанием поражения: "Если бы!..."

В ее комнате окно было открыто, белые занавеси колыхались, плескались снаружи на ветру в сгущающихся сумерках, словно свадебная фата в темной воде.

"Иди", - бормотал большой клен у окна, протягивая в мольбе множество своих ладоней.

"Иди ко мне", - шептал сумрак, лаская ее теплые пальцы на подоконнике, дыша безмолвием в ее волосы.

"Пора", - манила луна, застенчиво выглядывая из-за деревьев.

"Кристина...", - пела темнота вдали от сияния домашнего тепла. "Кристина...", - пела ночь.

Тогда ее ноги сами находили стул возле окна и подоконник над ним, а руки находили крохотные крючочки сзади на платье, и расстегивали их, один за другим.

Когда она летела, ее крылья не причиняли ей боли.

"Кристина...", - звал голос воздуха, вздымаясь и опускаясь над ней, взмывая вне досягаемости и тут же внезапно ныряя в бездну внизу. И она стремительно падала вслед за ним, сложив крылья, ветер свистел в ушах и возглас ужаса срывался с губ, когда земля выступала из тени, предвещая конец. Вот уже она могла различить макушку каждого дерева, каждую трубу, белизну каждого ночного цветка в траве. Затем они разворачивались и снова мчались в крещендо вверх, так, что страх превращался в дрожь волнения где-то глубоко в легких, и они поднимались, поднимались, пока вместе не находили поток воздуха, к котором наконец, можно было передохнуть, и парили в нем.

Между ними был жар; меж крыльями и кожей. Жар принадлежал ей, и она охотно им делилась, зная, что дни его совсем не похожи на ее, они холодны. В шелесте громадных черных крыльев было слышно клацанье костей, когтей и перьев, аккомпанирующих его рассказам о землях, которые он повидал. Он рассказывал ей о кобрах, гибких, раскачивающихся перед броском, и о людях, которые могли зачаровать их своей мелодией. Он рассказывал ей об огромных дворцах Востока, где прозрачные вуали почти не скрывали красоты женщин, что, как драгоценные камни, принадлежат чужой роскоши. Он рассказывал об этом, как о чуде, и возражал в ответ на ее смех.

Она рассказывала ему о листьях на земле, похрустывающих от инея, схваченных первым морозцем. Она рассказывала ему о лучах солнца зимой, робко тянущихся к лобику ребенка, превращающих снег вокруг в тысячи разбившихся радуг. Она говорила ему о том, каково это - дышать поцелуем. Он не понимал, и она показывала ему, и тогда ему становилось ясно.

Они покидали медленный поток и набирали скорость, бросаясь в черноту. За лесом, вдали от огней большого города, за первой из рек была глубочайшая ночь. Они ныряли в нее, скользя мимо деревьев, крылья так опасно близки к острым веткам, что вот-вот порвутся в клочья - но всегда в безопасности, всегда вне досягаемости. Ему были знакомы все пути ночи и она без колебаний следовала за ним, двигаясь так же, как и он, в такт взмахивая крыльями, пока ветви не расступались и перед ними не появлялось большое озеро.

Они приземлялись с ним рядом. Лунный свет в воде переливался и покачивался, плескался у берега с галькой. Они стояли в высокой траве, влажной от росы, холодящей ее босые ступни и лодыжки. Когда она ежилась, он начинал петь, укутывая ее музыкой. Тогда она присоединялась, и вместе они взмывали в ласковом потоке, их тела более гибкие, чем у зачарованных змей Востока, крылья прозрачнее, чем изукрашенные драгоценностями вуали желания. Когда песня кончалась, они просто летели, вместе, в тишине лунного сияния и дальнем шепоте ив у озера, как благосклонные духи над землей, дремавшей под их крыльями.

В холодной темной спальне Рауль де Шаньи сидел, не засыпая, на жестком стуле у окна, и наблюдал, как колышутся занавеси - туда-обратно, между светом луны и четырьмя стенами комнаты. Он никогда не закрывал это окно. Не ему было закрывать его.

Он подбирал платье, которое лежало, брошенное, подле стула, выворачивал его, чтобы увидеть на подкладке темные пятна, кровь в тех местах, где находились ее лопатки. Пятна накладывались друг на друга, новые поверх старых, более ранние уже выцвели до бурого. Новые были лиловыми, почти красивыми в темноте. Рауль поднимал платье с пола и подбирал перо, которое выпадало из него, черное перо, словно обмакнутое в чернила.

Он какое-то время лежал в постели с открытыми глазами, полог кровати отдернут, так, чтобы было видно окно. Он клал найденное перо возле щеки, на пустую подушку рядом с собой, и вдыхал аромат кожи Кристины, дышал им, пока его грудь не начинала болеть от полноты. Он подносил кончик пера к губам и слизывал с него вкус ее крови, единственную каплю, до самого утра.

Иногда он просыпался в предрассветные часы, замерзший и дрожащий, боясь, что закрыл окно сам, или его закрыли слуги, или ветер захлопнул створки. Тогда он спешил в комнату Кристины с колотящимся сердцем - только для того, чтобы найти окно открытым - как всегда. Белые занавеси плавно покачиваются. Все спокойно. Он возвращался в свою комнату и беспокойно спал до рассвета, видя сны о черных крыльях, бьющихся в затворенное окно, о лиловых, прекрасных пятнах на стекле.

В иные ночи он просыпался нездоровым, в жару и поту и думал, что это лихорадка крыльев, как у Кристины. Он вскакивал с постели, одно за другим стягивая с себя ночные одеяния, отчаянно стараясь добраться до зеркала. Но его спину никогда не сводила судорога, не было видно ни синяков, ни порезов; ни единого признака окровавленных бутонов крыльев, растущих из его тела, дабы он мог воссоединиться с Кристиной. Только старые шрамы, оставшиеся с тех пор, когда они были детьми и Кристина пыталась помочь его крыльям прорезаться, пользуясь его перочинным ножиком, не зная, что они не вырастут. Он снова надевал свою влажную рубашку и забирался обратно в постель, и вместо этого видел сны о закрытом окне.

Окно бывало открыто настежь, когда Кристина шагала внутрь, и платье ее лежало аккуратно сложенным на стуле. Она надевала его, улыбаясь, пока втискивала крылья под корсаж, пока тьма отступала за ее болевшей спиной, и бледный свет синевой околдовывал горизонт. Птицы плакали, как плакала и она, потому что кончилась ночь. Пришел новый день, и скоро птицы запоют. Этого достаточно для счастья.

Она торопливо оборачивалась, и лучи восходящего солнца били в глаза. Она улыбалась.

Ее день начинался спустя минуту после восхода солнца. Она целовала мужа.


End file.
